His Name is Vinland
by FantasyLover100
Summary: Kumajirou always forgot Canada's name, but what's the real reason for that? He remembers... remembers back when the Vikings came. He remembers Canada's real name, and now he just has to get Canada to remember, with the help of some Nordics. Who is Canada? Well, he's Vinland of course. (Includes: DenNor)
1. Prologue: From Canada to Vinland

_**I'm actually surprised that no one's made this connection yet. Like, I've seen so many theories on Canada being Vinland, but none of them really mentioned Kumajirou being a key part in Canada being Vinaland. So…. Here's a Canada-is-Vinland story with Kumajirou trying to make things right! And I miigghht just add some FACE family, but it's mostly going to be the Nordics and Vinland, and maybe Sealand.**_

_**RANDOM RANT AHEAD ABOUT NOSY PARENTS! If you want, you can skip it:**_

_**Okay, seriously, my cousin just texted me talking about her parents looking at her youtube account and looked at what she watched and they saw her watching Ask a Nation panels. Let me start with saying that she is a 12 year old girl turning 13 in July with a PruCan and almost every Hetalia pairing (and so on for any other anime pairings) fetish and she was watching the 18+ panel so she could see some PruCan action. And any other couples. (But she didn't exactly like the Germany and America part, but USUK WAS FREAKING AWESOME! And, you know, the FrUK too) So you understand how that's bad, right? Her parents don't know about her little… yaoi fetish. Seriously, why do parents try to read what their kids read? Helloooo, we like our privacy! Oh come on, who here is also 11, 12, 13 or something younger than 18 and watches/reads yaoi too? Be honest! I've seen how many 11 year olds have read some certain doujinshis!**_

_**END RANT!**_

_**Anyways, here's the prologue! It just kinda starts from Vinland to Canada. It'll be really short.**_

_**Translations that I'm not putting in the text:**_

_**Norwegian -**_

_**Mor - Mother**_

_**Far - Father**_

_**Bror - Brother**_

_**Bjørn - Bear**_

Prologue

Kanata was a free nation living with his brother, Amerika, and his loving mother, Native America. He loved speaking with his people and would, at times, leave his mother to speak with them. But lately, he hadn't had the time. Why? Because Native America was getting sick. Kanata, while he liked be a free and wild spirit, was more responsible than his brother and opted to take care of her.

Then the Vikings came.

Kanata was walking through his snowy forests with supplies on his way to take care of his mother in their home when the Vikings came. Actually, it all started with Kanata's polar bear, Kumajirou, making his way over with a puffin on his shoulder. Imagine Kanata's surprise when the puffin also talked, and from what he gathered (considering he didn't speak the language), the puffin's name was Mr. Puffin.

An unfamiliar voice called out in the language Mr. Puffin spoke and out stepped a boy with silver-white hair. The boy's eyes locked on to Kanata, and they both noticed that the other had violet eyes that looked so similar to their own. The boy spoke in that weird language again.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand…" Kanata replied. The boy seemed to contemplate something, then pointed to himself.

"Iceland," the boy said. Kanata nodded, understanding what the boy meant. His name was Iceland.

"Kanata," Kanata said in reply and held up Kumajirou. "Kuma… Kuma… Kumakichi?"

"Kumajirou," Kumajirou supplied for his owner. Kanata nodded and looked at Iceland.

"Kumajirou." Iceland nodded just as a voice called out. Kanata recognized Iceland's name right when a boy a couple years older than Iceland with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped into the scene. Iceland and the boy conversed for a bit, the boy occasionally glancing at Kanata, who was awkwardly standing there.

"Norway," Iceland said, pointing to the boy next to him. After that, Iceland somehow got Kanata to accept meeting the other Vikings. Kanata's thoughts of his mother were forgotten as he relished in the thought of being noticed by someone other than his mother.

In the end, Native America just disappeared, supposedly fading because her sons did not spend enough time trying to nurse her back to health. Or is that the real reason?

* * *

><p>"Mor, where are you, bror, and far going?" Kanata, who had been named Vinland, asked. After he was found, the Vikings named him Vinland and taught him their language. Vinland had gotten to calling Norway "mother" and Denmark "father" while Iceland was "brother." At times, he'd just call them all "brother", but it was usually those titles that he referred them by. Norway was a bit peeved about being called "mother," but then he learned that Vinland had "The Sight," meaning he could see magical creatures. After that, he became a bit more comfortable.<p>

"I'm sorry bjørn, but our bosses said that we have to leave," Norway apologized. "We don't want to leave you behind, but we must." Vinland began tearing up, but Iceland walked over to him and handed him something. It was a tunic that looked like Vinland's native people had made them. Icelandic letters were sewed into the cloth, spelling out "Þó að leiðir okkar getur skipt, við erum enn fjölskylda eilífu." It meant "Though our paths may split, we are still family forever." A bead necklace was also with it.

"Here, bror, you may keep this," Iceland said. Vinland hugged his "brother" and handed him something as well.

"I was going to give this to you when you were older, but here," he said. It was a knife, and carved into the hilt were Icelandic letters saying "Ég er stolt af þér og ég elska þig. Vera hugrakkur." That meant "I'm proud of you and I love you. Be brave." Iceland, Norway, and Denmark all gave Vinland a big hug before setting sail. Vinland waved to them as they left, and to Sweden and Finland as well, even though he hadn't talked to them a lot.

As soon as they were gone, he broke down crying. Kumajirou just wished that he could help his master.

* * *

><p>Canada sighed as he listened to Germany talk at the World Meeting. He just wished someone would notice him so he could talk about the problems in his own country. "Why won't anyone notice me, Kumabella?" He asked his polar bear quietly. Kumajirou (not Kumabella, or Kumakichi, KUMAJIROU) simply looked up at him.<p>

"Who are you?" He asked. Canada sighed again.

"I'm Canada…" He said. Kumajirou looked forward again.

_No you're not…_


	2. AN - Discontinued

_**Uhh, hi, it's been like... how many years now? Two, three? Idk, but whatever, I haven't bothered to check yet.**_

**_Okay, so first of all, I have mentioned a cousin I call Dawn in many of my author's notes, but to be completely and totally honest with you all, I don't actually have a cousin who I constantly talk to and yada yada yada. I am that cousin. I just created her as a defense mechanism of some sort when my depression first started out and I hadn't the slightest clue on how to deal with it._**

**_So now that that's out of the way, the real reason I am typing this up is to tell you all that I am DISCONTINUING all of my current stories and REWRITING them and then POSTING THEM on my MAIN ACCOUNT Dawnie Grrl. I might not rewrite all of them (For example, I'm not into Fairy Tail much anymore so I may or may not rewrite those)._**

**_The reason for this is I am never on this account anymore but I still love writing. My writing has definitely improved and I would like to share that improvement, but not on this account since it is actual trash. I will write a separate A/N for a few stories that I will be giving more details on under this A/N, which will be posted on all of my stories, except for ones I cringe at and delete immediately upon sight._**

**_You will probably be able to find out more about me on my main account if you want introductions and updates on what I am currently in the process of writing._**

**_Thank you for your continued support._**

**_- Dawnie Grrl/FantasyLover100_**


End file.
